ulumi_ulrichxyumifandomcom-20200214-history
Ulumi (UlrichxYumi) Wiki
Welcome to this UlrichxYumi wiki This page is dedicated to the pair of Code Lyoko and Code Lyoko Evolution: Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama (they are called Ulumi and/or Yulrich). *Code Lyoko: -These lovebirds met in a Pencak Silat class and got attracted to each other. The next day both were almost attacked by X.A.N.A. and Yumi ended up joining the Lyoko Warriors. -In the first episode "Teddygozilla" we have the first evidence: They blush at each other and share their first hug. -In the "plot" called "Garage Kids" there was an intimate scene between them. -Ulrich gave her a rose in "Laughing Fit" when she was down in the dumps from her parents fighting. He even placed a hand on hers. -They hold hands. -Ulrich helps her in the infirmary in "Just in Time" when she injures her hand, noticing when Ulrich has held her hand again. -In "Swarming Attack" Ulrich notices that Yumi hurt her hand. She insists that it's just a scratch and the two share a prolonged stare. -Their friends support them. -Yumi's little brother, Hiroki, supports them, too. -They almost kissed in Lyoko "Episode 22: Routine" after a small fallout. -When Yumi was trapped under a tree, Ulrich stayed with her all the time. When she "died" he cried and said: "I need you". -When Ulrich got lost in "Nobody in Particular", Yumi shouted angrily at Jérémie and cried in her room holding his cherry soda. -Odd called them "lovebirds" on occasion. -When Ulrich was about to ask her out in "A Bad Turn", he caught William flirting with her, thinking wrong. -Ulrich saved her from a Krabe in front of her family. -When Ulrich was cornered by wolves, Yumi was very worried and scared, yelling at Jeremie to Return to the Past. -Although they stayed as "just friends", they obviously still have feelings for each other. -When both fell asleep in the lab, and Yumi woke up, she looked at him lovingly, and then when he woke up, she quickly recovered her composure. -Yumi said she was "Ulrich's girlfriend" and blushed, and quickly corrected herself in "Routine". -Ulrich saved her from falling to the digital sea more than one time. -Ulrich forgot her birthday, and she gave him the cold shoulder. Then Ulrich "brought" her a gift and she forgave him with a kiss in the cheek. -Yumi confessed him that he didn't need to call her attention. And she kissed him on the forehead. -They were trapped in a hot room and took off their shirt-s. -Yumi was not amused with the "deal" he had to make with Sissi once. -Yumi saved Ulrich's diary from Sissi and he promised to --"tell her someday". -Yumi has a photo of Ulrich in her diary. -When Ulrich reminded to Yumi that they were just friends and that he hasn't reasons to be jealous, she looked uncomfortable for a moment. -In the last episode of "Code Lyoko" Yumi hinted that they will have more "good moments" and both remembered some moments together. -There is some Ulumi in the CL comics and novels, too. *Code Lyoko Evolution: -Yumi's actress is Mélanie Tran. -Ulrich's actor is Quentin Merabet. -The 1st episode: X.A.N.A 2.0 has a lot hints and scenes. In this episode basically Ulrich tries to confess his love to Yumi, but he just doesn't have good luck. We see that they still practice "Pencak Silat" together. When he was damaged by the clone, she was concerned about taking care of him. -In the 2nd episode "Cortex", Yumi and Ulrich were lost temporarily and when they returned, Ulrich took her hand to let her know everything was ok. -In the 4th episode they look to each other lovely in Lyoko. -In the 5th episode "Rivalité" he saved her from William's spectre. -In the 6th episode "Soupçons" she needs his help. -In the 9th episode Yumi offers to volunteer to an experiment, but Ulrich take it instead. Then in Lyoko, being the two alone, she asked him if he made it for her, while she was smiling tenderly to him. She rests her head on his back on the way to the tower. Later they are searching the spectre, then Yumi sees Jim approaching and suddenly she grabs his hand, Jim notices this and apologize for interrumpt them, then they release their hands embarrased. When Ulrich seems to lose all his energy and lies in the ground, Yumi runs to him scared, but he was kidding "a little bit". -In the 10th episode Ulrich had a dream with the first Ninjas' Attack, and appears images of Yumi. Yumi was sad after Ulrich told that he couldn't come with them to the mission. In the end Ulrich finds the time and encourages Yumi when she was alone against the Ninjas in Lyoko. They share a loving glance at the end. -In the 11th episode Ulrich is nice to Yumi when they are about the scanners, and Odd notices this. -In the 14th episode, Yumi wrote a thing for literature class and she described a boy, Odd reads it in front of the group and Ulrich deduces that she was talking about him. He just keeps the negatives adjectives and gets mad and leaves the group, and Yumi gets sad as well. After, Yumi is devirtualizated by herself and look for Ulrich, who is in his room. She stay in his door and admits that she was inspired by him, but he doesn't reply, then Yumi run away and Ulrich opens the door and starts thinking about it. Yumi is going back to the others but Ulrich runs to her and again recriminates. They argue again but this time they are expressing their feelings and when she is about to leave, he says: "Wait" and he trips, which make Yumi smile. He starts to apologize and says: "I really don't want to lose you. You're the person that matters most to me, and I promise to make some efforts" and she says: "You are also the person that matters most to me" When he goes back to the lab after defeating the ninja, he smiles at Yumi and she smiles at him. -In the 17th episode, On Lyoko, Ulrich grabs Yumi's arm when they start to suffer in pain. -In the 25th episode, Yumi is looking for Ulrich after getting back from Lyoko; there is a spectre at Kadic. Then Ulrich is also looking for her and when she find him in the distance, runs towards him but the spectre grabs her. Ulrich finally saves her and when the spectre disappears he cuddles her tenderly. Category:Browse